


【all莲】莲君的哥哥扭蛋 12

by Ryanoi



Series: 莲君的哥哥扭蛋 [12]
Category: JO1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 久 等 了
Series: 莲君的哥哥扭蛋 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547164
Kudos: 1





	【all莲】莲君的哥哥扭蛋 12

哥哥，到底是怎样的人呢？

从记事起，陪伴自己时间最多的就是哥哥。父亲母亲要外出工作，尚且幼小的大哥，明明弱小得连自己都照顾不好，却早早地就开始学习做家务，笨拙地照料自己。等到再大一些，弟弟们出生了，哥哥也没有特别疼爱幼小的他们，而是一视同仁地看管着所有人。不能告诉父母的秘密，可以安心地说给大哥听。在学校被欺负时，大哥也是第一个站出来的人。所以在大哥要离开家乡，离开自己时，莲才会那么难过。同样的，因为新来的哥哥，又再次感受到了同样的欣喜和感动，虽然有时候会很麻烦，有时候会很苦恼，但是莲从来都不后悔把大平和鹤房带回家。

“我不想做莲的哥哥了……”

话语长久地在耳边回响，莲默默无言地任他们俩抱着，不知道怎么办才好，这时如果大哥在身边的话，他肯定不会这样地让自己难受吧。

“我也是，我从一开始就没有做莲哥哥的心思。对于我来说，莲是……”

“是什么？你们是谁？莲，没事吧？”

三人竟没有察觉家里的大门被打开，玄关里站着的正是莲的亲生哥哥。

“哥哥…！你怎么回来了？”

大哥三步并作两步地冲上来，把自家弟弟捞进怀里，冲着大平和鹤房质问。

“是不是该自我介绍一下？”

两个人看着亲生兄弟俩相似的容貌，加上大哥作为新社会人的威严，都有点发怵，鹤房还在发愣，手还牵着莲的衣角，大平先反应过来了，对着大哥鞠了一躬，然后诚恳地开始自己的发言。

“川尻大哥，你好！我是莲的男朋友。最近因为种种事宜……”

“喂！？怎么就男朋友了！”

在大哥发话之前鹤房先冲动了，揪住了大平的衣领。

“……情敌？”

大哥悄悄地问着，莲更是一头雾水，只是摇头，眼泪还挂在脸上。大哥用衣袖帮他擦了，然后厉声制止了他们。

“不要冲动！你说是男友，就拿出证据来，还有你啊，叫什么名字？”

鹤房愤愤地撒开手，别过头去，最后还是由莲告诉了大哥。

“总不能两个人都是男朋友吧？鹤房君，大平君，你们最好说实话……”

大哥一直把手搭在莲的后背上，摩挲着让他安定下来。

“事实就是这样啊！我和他都在一个被窝一起睡了……呜呜！”

大平微笑着捂住鹤房添乱的嘴，“因为家里房间不够不得已才睡一起的，对吧，莲？”

“……嗯。”

大哥的目光在他们几个人中间乱转，总觉得事情不会那么简单。

“爸爸妈妈都认识他们，我们已经在一起生活一段时间了。”

莲觉得还是不能让刚从东京回来的大哥操心，索性把事实一起说出口。

“你怎么从来都不和我提起呢？”

“哥哥不要怪莲啊，是我让他不要说的。毕竟我们现在的关系，也不是谁都能接受的……”

大平委屈地低下头，他很擅长这种迷惑别人的方式，果然大哥严肃的表情有了一些松动。

“男朋友啊，等等，那莲你到底几个男朋友？”

“学校里还有一个！我们刚才就是因为这个问题才吵架……莲才会哭的。”

鹤房一着急就什么都招了，大哥一脸震惊地把莲拉到一边。

“哈啊？他他他说的是真的？”

莲也知道自己就算瞒得过父母和弟弟，也绝不可能瞒得过最了解他的大哥，只是低声地告诉大哥，自己希望能单独和大哥聊一聊。

“好吧，现在你打算怎么处置、不是，处理，也不对……”

“我之后会全部解释给哥哥听的，所以现在请别再问了。”

“好吧。”

大哥摸着莲圆圆的头顶，把他带回自己的房间。

“你们两个也给我好好清醒一下，感情问题可不是小事。”

说到底大哥也根本不相信他们的说辞，莲也绝不是玩弄人心劈腿的坏孩子，嗯，这一点他作为大哥还是可以确信的。

“好啦，他们都不在，莲你就慢慢地说给我听吧。”

大哥一如既往地，在听莲说心事的时候就会选择坐在他房间的地板上，随意地摸来一个毛绒玩具放在怀里蹂躏。

莲的眼中又泛起了湿意，果然真正的哥哥是谁也不能够替代的。同时他的心底也升起了疑问，大平和鹤房都不想做自己的哥哥，那么他们究竟是抱着怎样的情感待在自己身边的呢。

“他们也是哥哥，不过和大哥你不一样……他们是我从扭蛋机里得到的哥哥。”

“扭蛋机？哥哥……你该不会是随便在街上捡到了什么不良少年，或者是被他们给骗吃骗喝了吧！”

“不，不是啊！祥生哥哥和鹤房哥哥都是很好的人……”

莲慌忙为他们俩辩解，本来他们就没有合理的身份证明，如果大哥真的正义感爆发去向警方检举，那两个人说不定真的要被带走了。

“我在学校被欺负，还是他们出面帮我的……”

“你被欺负了？怎么这件事也不告诉我？”大哥很紧张地牵过他的手，观察着他的手腕，“有受伤吗？”

“没事了，只是东西被故意弄掉而已，同学他们很幼稚的，还和小孩子把戏一样。”

莲假装不在意，甚至还带着对那种幼稚行为的嘲笑，大哥的眉头却皱紧了。

“你果然还是很不擅长说谎，不要强迫哭过的脸去笑啊。”大哥重新把他按进怀里，温柔地抚摸他头顶的短发，“从小时候你就是这样，被欺负了也什么都不说。”

“……对不起。”

莲闷闷的声音从胸前传来，自己的这个弟弟变声得很不明显，还和小孩子一样。大哥即便心里还有隐忧，也只能强行让自己放宽心。

“算了，既然他们帮过你，那就是自己人，我也不追究下去了。”

“真的吗？”

莲小心翼翼地抬起头看着他，他这模样和以前毫无二致。

你也有想要维护的对象了啊。

“那现在应该告诉我，鹤房君说的学校里的男友是谁了吧？”

“那个是……”莲脸红红地低头，“是三年级的豆原前辈。”

“哦～就是两条街外的豆原家？怪不得我回来的一路上，街坊们都一脸有话想说的八卦表情。”

“那这个应该是正牌男友了吧？”

大哥故意逗他，可是没想到莲居然摇头否认了。

“不是？”

“嗯，事情比较复杂，前辈是为了保护我，才假装和我是这种关系……”

“等一等，这都什么事？好复杂，莲酱，真的是长大了，向着哥哥也不清楚的方向长大了啊。”

大哥自顾自地感慨着，莲被他说得不好意思，摆弄着手指低声解释。

“他们是误会了前辈，又说了些其他的，我也有点钻牛角尖，气急了就哭了……”

“好啦好啦，哥哥明白了。现在的当务之急就是要解决一个最重要的问题。……你到底喜欢谁呢？”

莲直视着哥哥的双眼，像没有预习就被老师提问的窘迫学生，脑海里几个答案转呀转。祥生哥哥的温和，鹤房哥哥的关心，豆原前辈的体贴，都是无可替代的宝物，对于他来说同样重要。如果没有他们，校园暴力的危机就不可能化解。可是这纠结的关系持续下去，带来的也只会是更多的伤害。

“现在还说不出口，是吗？”

莲黯然地垂下眼睛，觉得犹豫不决的自己非常卑劣。贪婪地收下别人的好意，却无法给予任何回报。

“莲不用觉得愧疚啊，不如去问问他们的真实想法吧。”

“真实的想法？”

“莲希望得到哥哥，所以带来了大平君和鹤房君，但是他们并不想只是做你的哥哥，还不明白意思吗？”

“我还很受打击来着……大家的感情好不容易变得那么融洽。”

“豆原君，也不可能仅仅因为保护你的这个理由，就和你达成那么荒唐的协议。”

“荒唐的协议是指？”

莲很不适应自家大哥一本正经说话的腔调，终于有了点大哥已经是社会人的实感。

“也许你对他们一点也不了解，我猜豆原君一定是这么和你说的，嗯，只在学校里假装是一对儿？”

“哥哥是怎么知道的……”

莲心虚地抬头看着他，而大哥得意地继续说下去。

“简单啊，少女漫画不都是这种剧情吗！”

“哥哥！”莲气得嘴巴鼓鼓，把毛绒玩偶砸到了大哥身上，“亏我还以为你上班之后真的变正经了！”

“开玩笑而已嘛，可是如果豆原君真的只是想借助这种方式保护你，也没必要弄得街坊们都知道哇。”

“那是因为，因为…经常放学在一起回家。”

傍晚时分在白色单车后座所看到的风景从眼前划过，太过紧张的自己，眼中只能看到豆原前辈穿着制服的宽阔后背。

“我可猜不透你们这些青春少男的想法，真正的答案还是要靠自己去找，不要等到失去才后悔……大道理你肯定不愿意听，哦！我从东京给你带了礼物来着。”

莲还没有从迷茫的思绪中走出来，就被哥哥带回来的整箱礼物给埋没了。

“哥哥，你买这么多东西，工资还够吗？”

莲爱惜地把作为礼物的新鞋子抱在怀里，他知道这是哥哥特地为了能更舒适地跳舞而买的。

“小孩子不要随便问大人这么严肃的问题。”

“嘿嘿……那这鞋子贵吗？”

“你试试呀，先别管价格了。”

莲开心地换上，在房间里给哥哥跳了一段最近新学的舞。手脚舒展开，心情也好了不少，他本来就不是阴郁的性子。看到他的笑容，大哥也终于放下心来。

“他们怎么去了这么久？”

鹤房因为莲的亲生大哥回来，产生了一种强烈的，自己原来是冒牌货的不适感。反观大平倒是十分冷静，两个人像是在开作战会议那样，远远地坐在餐桌的两端。

“不做哥哥的那句话，是不是让莲很伤心？”

大平突如其来的发言让鹤房受到了惊吓。

“……啊？”

“说到底，莲究竟是怎么看待我们的呢？”

“麻烦，你不要问我这些啊，直接去问他不就好了。”

“……果然不该找你商量。”

大平无语地站起来，看样子是准备去莲的房间主动出击。

“你就这么去，不耽误别人兄弟情深？”

“你都说了是兄弟了，我们和莲又不是真的兄弟。”

大平冷淡地叙述着事实，鹤房偶尔会觉得这家伙是不是双重人格，对待莲和自己……或者说是对待莲以外的人，都是另外一种完全不同的态度。

“不是兄弟是什么？别忘了他最初的目的。”

“你的说辞和行为真是分裂，要不要我把你之前的行径都告诉哥哥啊？”

鹤房一瞬间想到莲软软的舌头和瘦小的身体，气闷地站起来，“不用你说，我自己会说。”

“你想好了，”大平背过身去，“一旦说出口，会有什么样的后果。”

鹤房烦躁地走到大平前面，抓了抓头发。

“又不是没经历过……倒是你啊，想清楚没有？”

微翘的眼尾略带挑衅，大平坦然地注视着他。

“从初次见面那天就明白了。”

并没有经历很久的沉默。

“我喜欢莲。”

tbc


End file.
